Hunter's Struggles
by TheyTookMyUsername
Summary: Years ago Ralos lost his best friend to an elder dragon. After months of search she was deemed dead and thus the search ended, but not leaving Ralos un scratched. Now 15 years after that ralos still struggles to be normal, but what happens when his dream is about to come true and this childhood friend returns? The years may have seperated them but bond of friendship aren't torn.
1. Chapter 1

The noise of giggles interrupted the noise of the roaming monsters. Two kids played on a small pond in the small area. The eldest was a boy, he had deep red hair and blue eyes. His tanned skin got spots of mud. He was taller than most kids his age but his features gave away his years. Playing with him was a girl. She had long loose turquoise hair, with orange eyes. Like her partner her skin was tanned only not as much as the boy's. Her clothes were different than the boy's. His covered quite well having thick fur and grease to cover from snow and cold. The girl brought less protection with her mid section showing, her sleeves were long as were her pants but the material was thin perfect for warm climate.

Another person was with the kids, an older hunter about the ages of 18 to 20. Unlike the children he wore a full set of armor. The yellow and blue armor had spikes that gave it a threatening look much contrasting the peaceful scenery. The man looked over for mushrooms that grew under a giant tree that appeared in the middle of the area. Nouga was his name, and he had brought the kids on a special event just for them.

The boy –Ralos- took some water in his tiny hands and threw it to the girl. Shira –the girl- in term did the same, this made the water make contact with one another and end up soaking them both. Both of them stood petrified to what just happened, then after minutes they started to laugh. Ralos took some more water and launched it to Shira. The water fell on her face making her tumble and fall into the water. Nouga watched as Ralos helped his friend stand back on her feet then she pushed him and laughed after he fell on the water making a splash. Nouga laughed.

Nouga turned back to the task at hand and picked several more mushrooms before standing. Slowly he counted the pieces he had and reviewed the material he needed. He was still short on mushrooms. He took off his helmet and looked up. Nouga swiped away the layer of sweat that had started to form on his forehead.

"Okay guys, let's move to the next site, we are almost done," said Nouga to the children as he placed his helmet back on.

Ralos and Shira got out of the pond and ran to Nouga's side. Although they were both prepared for some small monsters that might appear in the area, being as small and unprotected as they were they could never be too careful. Nouga started out of the area and into the next one at a calm pace. His mission was too look for resources for his next hunt, the children on the other hand had been brought here since both of them desired to turn into hunter in the future. Nouga thought it a fun idea since they were both nearing the age to get into training school to learn more, and what better way to get experience than in the actual field.

Nouga was also fond of them both. He'd known the children since they were born and had grown quite attach to him even if none was his. He didn't mind. Having such full hearted fans warmed his heart and lifted his mood after a day of horrible hunting. It only seemed fair for him to want to help their hunting careers and become their biggest fan also.

Walking to the new area Nouga looked around. They were quite high given the stair like formation at the right and the old camp site at his left. The camp site however was covered in thick vines and blood from carnivore hunts. It was at the jump from his current position but since he had the children tagging along it was only natural that he would take the stair formation for them. On the other hand they were defenseless and he needed to scout the area first before taking the children into the wild.

Nouga signaled them to hold position and he sneaked into the edge of the fall that led to the camp site. He jumped slowly landing close to the original tent place and walked forward. He was silent as he did so, allowing any noise to reach his ears before he could be surprised. His eyes scanned the area looking for any sort of threat for him or the children, noticing none he let out a breath in relief and turned to the children. They seemed fine. He waved them and they waved back.

"I'll be there in a minute," he said as he signaled them to get to the stair like formation on the other side of them.

The children nodded and slowly went there. Nouga smiled. They took the hunter life way to seriously for children.

Nouga ran to the side and helped them get down, after that he signaled for the next area for them to go.

"This area is filled with mushrooms and other herbs I could use for my next hunt. I wonder what I could need to make a potion?" he asked in an amused voice.

The children turned to each other, "You know what you need, an herb and a blue mushroom."

Nouga smacked his helmet, "How could I have been so clumsy?"

The children giggled making him smile again. They really wanted this so much. Nouga had never really thought of becoming a hunter but it had just suddenly happened. His parents owned a shop that supplied hunters with their necessities so it just seemed normal that he knew a lot about it and that he would take over. Then in less than a day his entire life changed turning him into the hunter he was today. He wasn't the best out there, but he was clearly there when his village needed him; that thought made Nouga happy of the changes in his life. If that wasn't enough compensation, he now had two little fans that looked up to the person that took the Tigrex that invaded the snowy mountains near Pokke Village.

Nouga got the children through the long side to admire the scenery. Surprisingly enough they were no monsters on the way to the next area, or the next one, or the next one. Nouga frowned at the stillness of everything. This wasn't right. Usually they were at least a pack of herbivores around, but not today. Nouga took close inspection of the place taking everything in his mind. He didn't see anything odd thus he made his way to the next area.

Nouga walked through the thickest part of the Forest and Hills. There was a medium pond at his left surrounded by piles of mushrooms. He ignored them and kept walking. Around him Ralos and Shira giggled and talked unaware of what surrounded them. Nouga turned to a small path that had a creek that formed the pond. He didn't dare stop until he was on the other side.

Ralos and Shira gasped at the sight. It was a tiny place with a falling waterfall, a fishing spot, and a place to mine. No monster here either, which wasn't a surprise to Nouga. Monsters didn't come here often and when they did it was just a harmless Mosswine, a pig like monster with green moss on his back. Nouga leaded Ralos and Shira up a tree vine and into the mining point.

"I have a surprise for you guys," he said making them turn to face him.

Nouga took off his helmet again letting his short black hair show. His warm red eyes sparkled with excitement which made the children even more excited. He grinned at them and took out four pickaxes and four bug nets. The children held their breaths, not wanting to judge anything before hand. Nouga handed them two each and stood proud.

"Show me what a hunter can do," he said as the children cheered him.

Nouga pointed them in the direction of the next area that held a small area where they could pick up some bugs then turned and left them as he put his helmet on. Ralos and Shira saw as he left them with smiles on their faces. Just as Nouga stepped outside of the area they rushed to the points to become true hunters.

Nouga inspected the area around him. Bigger monsters roamed the pond area from time to time. This place was dangerous for the children thus he left them safe in the area behind him. He couldn't move from here though, he needed those mushrooms and he would get them. Walking around the pond he tried to make no noises, his eyes always surrounding the area for inspection. He reached the trees and got the necessary mushrooms. Turning back up, he heard a noise. Nouga turned and looked around, nothing. He frowned. He was sure he heard something.

He started back to the area where he left the children when a glimpse of something caught his attention. Turning around he saw the ground lift a little in a small area. The pounding left a white beat that travelled all around the monster. Nouga's eyes widen in realization, he had to get out of there now. He turned only to be attacked by green fog. Nouga cleared the fog just as he heard a horn noise. Looking back to where the children stayed, he knew he couldn't reach them in time unless he got those supplies. He faced the monster again and drew his sword.

Ralos and Shira played with the fishes in the small crevice. They had gathered many material and they were proud of it. Ralos was soaking wet from falling inside the crevice to pick up a fish. Shira had laughed at him but had helped him out again.

Ralos thought what he would be without Shira in his life. They were best friends and always looked after each other. They both liked Nouga a lot, he was their hero. Nouga was everything Ralos wanted to be, a strong, dependable, unstoppable hunter. He and Shira shared the same dream and they would probably achieve it together. Ralos couldn't just picture his life without any of them.

Shira thought the same way as Ralos. She wanted to become a strong hunter like Nouga and have a big sword and help the villages. She also wanted to be kind hearted and held other kids that wanted to become hunters like her, just like Nouga did with them. She hoped she could reach her dream beyond anything else in the world.

"Shira?" asked Ralos pocking a fish and making them all disappear. "I got you something."

Shira blinked, "You did?"

Ralos nodded frantically, "I did. You're my friend and it's your birthday after all."

Shira shoved him playfully, "Eww boy presents have cooties."

Ralos frowned, "I don't have cooties. I thought you'd wanted it. I worked really hard on it." He said taking a present from his small hunter bag.

Shira watched as he took out a hair decoration. She followed it as he watched it then shoved it in her direction.

Shira watched the hair piece with awe. It was a Dosbiscus flower, a rare find in the farm, with pink petals that fell for a little. The thread was made entirely of long strand of golden fur. Shira looked at it amazed and turned back to Ralos, then back to her present, then back at Ralos, and back to her present, then finally back at Ralos.

"It's pink," she said.

Ralos scratched his head, "Mom said you would like pink better."

"But I like green or red more," whined Shira.

Ralos turned to her and stretched his hand towards the present, "Then give it back."

"No," said Shira running away. "It's mine."

"But you don't like it so give me," said Ralos.

"No, it's mine. I'll just paint it red when I get home," said Shira pinning the decoration at the back of her hair and letting it flow under.

Ralos stuck his tongue out and Shira did the same. After several minutes of silence Ralos spoke again.

"Nouga is taking a long time to come back."

Shira nodded, "But he will be back for us soon."

Ralos looked up to the sky and noticed the position of the sun, "Is getting late. Momma must be worried."

Shira turned to Ralos, "Don't say that, Nouga will come back you'll see."

Several minutes passed over. The noise of the creak and waterfall were the only noises to be heard. Ralos took Shira's hand and started to the creak again. They sat on the tree root they had climbed to get to the mining point and continued to wait for Nouga to come to pick them up.

Nouga looked around, focused; his eyes desperately searching for the monster that had been there just minutes ago. The silence was thick, yet Nouga didn't want to give into the idea of the monster disappearing into thin air. No, the Chameleos just didn't disappear. But with no paintball to track its movement it was quite hard to pinpoint its position.

Silence drove on for several seconds more. Nouga not once let his guard down. His eyes scanned every inch of the area, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Letting out a breath he hid his great sword. Now that the perimeter was safe he had to get the kids out. He still was sure the Chameleos was out there somewhere which meant he had to act quickly before he came back.

Nouga turned and sprinted out of that area and into the safe zone.

Ralos and Shira sprung upwards at the sight of Nouga. They quickly got out of the branch and sprinted to him. Nouga instantly moved to work.

"Hold on we gotta go," he said to the children.

They instantly froze at his alarmed voice, "Didn't you hear me we have to go."

"What's wrong?" asked Ralos.

"I'll explain later," said Nouga gesturing the kids to run into the other area.

Without further explanation they did as they were told and ran, Nouga behind them.

Ralos and Shira held hands as they ran into the pond area. Nouga followed behind leading them into the safe area in the next zone. It was safe because no big monster ever entered there, and the camp was only one area away after that. Nouga just hoped he could get them to safety fast enough.

As Ralos and Shira ran they bumped into a wall. They both fell back and landed on their butts. The children looked up confused at what had they bumped into, yet saw nothing. Nouga froze as he saw the next action to be taken by the creature.

"Run," he yelled to the kids.

Ralos stood confused and helped Shira up. Both of them grabbed hands and ran in Nouga's direction. Nouga took out his great sword and ran to protect the kids from the Chameleos next attack with a block. Ralos and Shira stood behind Nouga waiting for their next instructions unsure of the next step to take. The Chameleos then showed its face, its purple and white hide and weird looking eyes that saw in every direction. The end of his head appeared to be broken. His tail was also cut out leaving to show that Nouga had already done quite the damage. It stuck out his long tongue and let it loose in their direction startling the children and making them scream.

Nouga held his sword to the monster. The Chameleos had an eye focused on him while another landed on the defenseless children. Nouga kept the children behind him as he slowly walked towards the next area. Ralos and Shira followed slowly Nouga's actions not wanting to attract the monsters attention. This seemed to interest the Chameleos more and he moved his head abruptly their way. Nouga froze and shoved the kids aside.

Ralos fell on the ground while Shira just stumbled a little. Nouga moved on the other way and slashed the monster with his sword. Ralos stood and looked desperately for Shira. He abruptly turned to the Chameleos direction and saw her trapped.

"Shira," yelled Ralos.

"Ralos I can't move," she said trying to pull herself away from the Chameleos' right foot.

Ralos ran her way and started pulling at her. Shira pulled supported by Ralos. The Chameleos then moved trapping both of them on his side. Ralos shook his back feeling the sticky sensation spreading.

"Shira is sap plant," he told her.

Shira turned to Ralos, "Sap plant?"

Ralos nodded, "Don't worry this dragon is almost dead anyway."

Shira nodded as she heard the slash of Nouga's sword against the beast. She wanted to cry. Her eyes filled with tears watching Ralos just smile at her with security and confidence. Shira couldn't help but smile too, a little.

Nouga slashed again hoping to kill the monster. He hadn't seen the children for a while now, so he'd believe they were in the safe zone. Nouga charged and struck again. He was lucky that this monster hadn't moved much until now. In the distance a horn blew. Nouga sighed in relief. He'd won somehow with no preparations once o ever; this was a new achievement for him.

He hid his weapon and waited until the monster vanished to look for the kids. A sudden yell threw his train of thought away. Nouga's eyes grew wide noticing it came from the other side of the Chameleos and he started that way. As he did so the Chamelos stretched his wings. Nouga hurried and turn to see Shira and Ralos attached to the monster's side. He sprinted to them.

"What happened?" he asked desperate.

"Sap plant," they answered in unison.

Nouga's spirit disappeared. Sap plant was used in the creation of paintballs given its adhesive components. It took ten minutes for its effects to disappear.

He couldn't take them off. They would vanish with the Chamelos and spawn who knew where surrounded by who knew what. Nouga couldn't let that happen. Finding knew strength he pulled Ralos. The boy pushed himself away from the now slowly floating monster. Shira did the same but her hand was stuck. Nouga started to grow scared to what was to happen to them. He noticed instantly that only Ralos' mafumofu suit was stuck and he quickly pulled Ralos to safety. Then it was Shira's turn, but the monster was already half way out and Shira's hand and mid section were stuck into it.

"Shira," yelled Ralos over the sound of flapping wings.

"Ralos," Shira yelled back. "Nouga." Her eyes letting out strings of tears fall down her eyes.

Ralos pulled on her free hand, "I'll never let go."

Nouga fell with Ralos. Nouga shouted as Ralos did the same. Everything went in slow motion for them from there. Ralos slowly seeing Shira's eyes lose hope as his did the same. His eyes watered instantly and he too started crying. Nouga felt his heart break. He'd promise to keep them safe. He'd promised. His mind repeated. Shira scared as she was let out even more tears, feeling for the unknown future that awaited her beyond Pokke and into the Monster World.


	2. Chapter 2

Ralos woke up with a start. Long lines of sweat covered his body and face. He could barely hold a breath before he had to let it go. He struggled to compose himself. His hands were shaking terribly as did the rest of his body. He took a deep breath and placed his hands on his face willing himself to calm down, that it was all a dream.

It had been years since that incident in the Forest and Hills near the hunter villages of Kokoto and Pokke, still Ralos hadn't overcome it. The nightmares from that fateful day were etched in his mind, so deep that it was hard to ignore the effect the dream had sometimes. He still could feel the emptiness that Shira had left after her disappearance and he knew that even with more years of recovery the shadows would never leave him alone.

Once his body wasn't shaking as violently, Ralos removed the hands from his face; massaging the stubble that had formed over night on his jaw. He heard the sound of the waves outside and willed to calm down even more. The village was quiet at this time except from a few hunters that came and went on nightly missions requested by the guild. Ralos moved to the edge of his bed and looked around his room.

It was a small cabin provided by the village. It had the essentials for his hunter life. A big box was next to his bed containing all of his armor and weapons. The bed he currently sat upon. A place for the masks of his companion, yet since he didn't have one he barely made use of it. There was a table at the entrance of the cabin that had a lamp, he had received it on his first hunting trip here.

Taking a deep breath Ralos knew that staying inside this village would only make matters worse. He needed to calm the nerves that were stressing him. He stood and walked to the box. He took out a small shield and sword and secured them before heading out.

Torches decorated the various points at Moga village. Ralos breathed in the ocean spray as it caressed his features and away. The village was quiet at the time. The sound of the waves was clear out here. The villagers themselves were asleep and, as Ralos could see, the hunters were all out on quests. He turned to the left and started into the coast.

After crossing the line of town Ralos took a breath of clean air, letting the wind carry his worries and insecurities. Several Kelbi -deer like beasts with green hide- were jumping around in the night. Ralos ignored them and continued to walk forward. He took his time doing so, not wanting to rush anything and just willing his body to grow calm.

His mind didn't focus on anything either. Ralos couldn't and wouldn't dare think of anything as he made his way to the next area. Thinking after the dream always proved horrible and dangerous for him. He reached the next area.

Ralos saw an herbivore herd walking silently in the night. His eyes stayed with them as they ate and turned to leave in the other direction. Then he turned to gaze at the water fall to his right. He watched intensely as the water fell and numbed his thoughts. He appreciated it but it wasn't long before the thoughts of that day started to take over. Ralos opened his eyes and started away to his left.

The next area held no appeal to him. It literally had nothing for him, so he just continued towards the water fall at the edge of the area that led to his destination. He stepped under the curtain of cold water and stayed there for a few minutes, his dark short hair falling on his forehead. Ralos saw as his normal clothes damped with the water. He looked back up and started walking forward.

He finally reached his destination after passing the flooded area behind him. There was not much behind him except for the flooded floor and nothing else. Now Ralos walked towards the Moga shore. Usually the place was swarming with Ludroth -serpentine yellow beasts with sharp teeth- but tonight it was so still and silent.

Ralos walked over to the edge of the area. The ocean extended as far as his eye could see. Ralos felt his mind go blank as he stared at the ocean. A serpentine herbivore jumped up from the water and Ralos stared at it in wonder. Ralos sat on the edge of the land, the salt water surrounded his waist as he did. He enjoyed the cold water on his legs it made him forget. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the waves as the fishes swam around his feet.

"It's lovely isn't it?" said a voice next to him.

Ralos took a deep breath. His entire body tensed at the voice. He knew it so well from all those years ago and it still hurt every time he heard it. The main reason was, that it was the exact same voice, nothing had ever changed. He remembered what happened that day so well, just like her voice and her features, but he had to realize the truth, she wasn't around anymore and this was just an illusion made up by his mind.

Opening his eyes again he looked up at the shinning moon, "I believe it is."

He turned to face her. Ralos wasn't shocked about seeing Shira there. She looked exactly like that day, but her clothes were different. Instead of her travelling clothes, she was wearing her typical clothing from inside the village. Her hair was to her side in a braid. It was clearly messy as it usually was, with hairs sticking out in every possible direction. She wasn't staring at him, instead her eyes were focused on the horizon.

"I guess you dreamt about it again didn't you?" she asked still not looking at him.

Ralos turned to face the ocean again and said nothing. She knew everything about him since she was just conjured by his mind. The mind that didn't let go of the fact that Shira couldn't have survived in the wilderness alone. The mind that had troubled him for years. The mind that denied any sense when it came to Shira.

"I'll take that as a yes," she said before she sighed. "You know you have to let go of that incident right? You know that searching cover in me will just make moving forward harder for you."

Ralos lowered his gaze to the fish under his feet. Of course he knew all those things. He hadn't come here looking for her, he never had, she just appeared all the time and he couldn't control it. She was his sense, his consciousness with a form. A being only he could see. Yet she always acted so independently of everything he thought.

"I am moving forward," he said. "After my mission in Yukumo I'm heading to Pokke to become an instructor in the school. I call that moving forward."

Shira stayed silent. Ralos let the silence calm him. The dream was now long forgotten. He had a life now and he would always look forward.

"You may think that but you really aren't moving forward," said Shira. "You're just trying to fit in a place where you don't feel you belong."

Ralos didn't say anything for several minutes allowing a silence to fall amongst them. Ralos knew that what she said was right, yet it was a reality that not even he could admit to himself. He always felt like he didn't belong, that was the reason he always ended in the wide spaces of the nearest village when the dream came.

The villages where filled with those that had abandoned fate. They had rules to follow that made Ralos claustrophobic at the restrictions they brought. It took him years to finally get used to them after her disappearance, but even more time to come in terms with communicating with people. People had lost fate in him and Shira, and since she died Ralos had to mingle with the humans and 'follow his dream'.

"You still talk as if this wasn't your dream," said Shira. "Wasn't your dream to become the best hunter the guild had ever seen? Well Ralos you are known far and wide. A child prodigy that started his career to help a friend. You didn't even get to finish your proper training when you were facing Rathalos and even larger monsters. Not many hunters can track the way you do. Even less have never used a felyne comrade in battle. Not many have your track record. You are admired and praised as a prodigy. Why are you so reluctant to all this? Wasn't this what you wanted?"

Ralos clenched his jaw and fists. His eyes burned with rage, suddenly the night wasn't as calm. He turned to Shira who was looking at him waiting to see his reaction. He slowly stood and faced the rock she was sitting upon.

"At what cost did I became this," he said in a calmed voice. "Let me remind you that fifteen years ago I lost my best friend and after that, I had to deal with months of feeling useless in that hunt. That I spent months forcing them to continue the search when it was clear that she was dead. The years in therapy because of that. How about the rampage I went in after therapy, I killed so many monsters the guild had to stop me and even then I was a hard person to control. It took me months to recover from that and be 'normal'."

"You say that as if it was a bad thing," Shira said turning to him.

Ralos sighed and took a seat again. The fish scattered as his feet splashed into the water. He sighed before turning his eyes to the distance again. From the distance he made out the snores of the Ludroth sleeping near the nest.

"I suppose not, since you helped me out of every problem I had to face while out of commission."

"It was a long year," said Shira in a low voice.

Ralos gave a small nod. In the distance he saw the sun starting to rise. He sighed. He really didn't want to go back to the village yet. Still he knew he needed to get ready for his next mission to take place in the village of Yukumo a good few days away. Ralos didn't mind the long trip, it would mean he'd get days with little human interaction and lots of free time. He'd work on his routine for when he went to the school to begin the training for the new kids.

"I better go and get ready," he said but made no effort to move.

Shira and Ralos stayed silent as the sun appeared in the horizon covering them both in warmth. Ralos closed his eyes against the warm sun allowing it to take the nightmares of the night with it and bring forward a new day. Shira turned to watch as the Ludroth started to wake to go hunting for food.

"Yukumo is the next stop?" she asked, her eyes never leaving the Ludroths.

Ralos opened his eyes and turned to the grunting serpentine monsters. He stood and stretched.

"Yes, I still have an urgent quest in Yukumo. Once that's done I'll head back to Pokke," he said. "I just hope Nouga is happy to see me. It's been a while."

Shira jumped from the rock to face Ralos, "He still blames himself doesn't he?"

"I don't think he'll ever stop. He lost everything trying to find Shira after all."

Shira nodded, "Looks like you have visitors."

Ralos turned and started to the area he'd come from. Shira disappeared in the mist of the morning. Ralos didn't look back as he walked back towards the village.

As Ralos passed through the village gates he noticed the boat that was to take him to Yukumo village. Several villagers were putting his belonging inside of the boat. Ralos made his way to the boat. As he walked he encountered the village chief's son Junior. The man was shouting orders to the other men loaded the boat. Suddenly he turned and faced Ralos. A smile appeared in his face instantly.

"Ralos we're getting everything ready for your departure," the dark skinned man said. "The ship will be ready for when you need to leave."

Ralos nodded, "Understood."

Junior walked over to Ralos and put his hand on his shoulder. Ralos didn't retreat as the muscular man loomed over and smiled.

"You shall be missed. Is hard to get hunters with such experience as yours," he said.

Ralos nodded, "I will just get some farm items before I depart."

Junior let go of his shoulder before turning to face the boat, "We should be ready soon."

Ralos slowly made his way to the small farm area at the entrance of the village. The place had good soil and a tremendous amount of resources that helped hunters on a daily basis. Ralos ignored them and continued to walk over towards a waterfall at the end. He passed through the curtain of water and into a cave behind it. The place smelled like damped earth and the sound of the water splashing calmed Ralos. He could also barely make out the noises of the village behind him, hence why he chose to come here.

Ralos wasn't one for much human interaction much less after he spoke to Shira. That wasn't even her real name and he had always called her that. She appeared out of the blue during a stormy night when Ralos had run away. He'd spend days going to doctors that offered a solution for him yet none delivered. He'd just wanted to grief again and again until he could join his dead friend. He didn't want to live, yet the only thrill he could have came from battle, battles that the guild had restricted for him. Ralos fought himself that night, with the dark clouds and heavy rain around him. His rage and grief blinded him as he stared down at the cause of these emotions. Shira's grave stone stared back at him. She never got the revenge she deserved. The hunters had left her behind to rot.

Thinking this, Ralos fell on his knees as strings of tears fell out of his eyes. The salty tears reached his mouth, Ralos wiped them away with his hands. He kept fighting them away but even more fell. Lighting stuck the sky making the form of a shadow on the ground. Ralos looked up at it and saw her for the first time in years. She looked like Shira. He reached out as she stared at him yet his hand could never touch her. Since that night she had been his pillar of sanity. She was his consciousness or so she had always told him that she was. He never complained, she was the reason he was alive and here but that didn't mean that he still didn't enjoy being surrounded by people after having that dream.

"Ralos?" said a female voice approaching the entrance of the cave.

Ralos snapped back and turned to the entrance as a girl entered. Her hair was hidden under a red cap. She wore a shirt, gloves, a big skirt and high boots. Her tanned skin reflected her green eyes even more. She instantly smiled after her eyes landed on Ralos. She didn't seem bothered by the cold water as she walked further inside the cave formation.

"I heard you're leaving today," she said walking until she stood in front of Ralos.

Ralos nodded, "I leave as soon as my things are inside the boat."

The girl batted her lashes at him, "And you were planning on leaving without saying anything?"

"That was the plan SweetHeart," replied Ralos.

SweetHeart bit her bottom lip and leaned in. Her feet slowly rising her body against the clothes Ralos wore. She leaned in and captured her lips on his in a tender kiss. Ralos stayed frozen with his eyes opened as SweetHeart kept the kiss going. Ralos didn't respond to her kiss but SweetHeart seemed to be having fun. When she pulled back a smile was still on her lips.

"I guess any dream I have to see you afterwards will vanish," said SweetHeart in a hopeful voice.

Ralos lowered his gaze to hers. His eyes showed how true her words were. SweetHeart lowered her body as she stared at Ralos. Her head started shaking in disbelief.

"Really?" she said taking a step back.

Ralos silence was all the answer she needed. SweetHeart sprinted out of the cave and into the village. Ralos stayed unmoving as he heard her run away.

"You hurt her you know," said Shira from a top the stone idol inside the cave.

Ralos eyes kept staring at the entrance.

"I told you, you needed to live the here and now yet you run away from the one chance that you have to a happy normal life?"

"Your idea of a happy normal life requires me to get married with a woman I've only had sex with," replied Ralos in a soft voice. "Sex that, by the way, you recommended."

Shira got down of the idol. The water at her feet splashing. She walked towards Ralos and embraced him. He felt he breath against him. He knew it was just him, all of it. The noise, the warmth everything was just his mind playing tricks to him. Making it all seem normal when in reality nothing was. Shira sighed against him.

"I just want you to be happy. If I hadn't convinced you to do half of the things you've done people would still suspect you haven't over come Shira's death," she said.

Ralos sighed, "I would prefer that, to this farce."

"But you got what you wanted," Shira said. "People treat you normally and you're about to go back home. What can say normal more than finally getting family and living in peace back in Pokke."

"Are you telling me to marry her?"

"I'm asking you if you want to be normal. Ralos it's been how many years? SweetHeart is a good girl she would make an awesome wife and mother. Move on, live your life. Be happy, because Shira is not coming back."

"You want me to do something that I don't feel comfortable with?"

"I want you to be happy Ralos. Is all I want. And I'm sure Shira would have liked the same."

Shira disappeared leaving Ralos alone with his thoughts. He could go and keep moving forward. SweetHeart wasn't a bad girl of that Ralos was sure, yet he never felt that way towards her. The women he had shared a bed with all have been influenced by Shira's vision. He'd always had problems while bedding each of them and had to go the extra mile to try and get himself going. The women on the other hand deemed him a god in it. Each talked about how considerate he was with them forcing their pleasure before his. Ralos knew better. But did he really want to keep jumping from bed to bed, hunting senselessly? How would his mother feel if she saw that her only son never got married or found happiness?

Maybe this was the route. SweetHeart showed to be a thoughtful woman. She cared for Ralos, tended him when he needed and was just simply understanding and wonderful. Only problem was that Ralos couldn't feel anything for this woman no matter what she did. And for that he didn't blame Shira but he blamed himself. Why couldn't he just accept everything and take her with him to Pokke? She had expressed her desire to go see other villages, specially Pokke. She could meet his mother and they could start a family in the nice village near the Snowy Mountains. Everything would be perfect, even if his mind forced the image.

Ralos sighed. He wanted to be free. He needed to get this burden from his back. He needed to keep moving forward, always. He couldn't look back. SweetHeart was that step. He would learn to love her. Like his father loved his mother. Like he used to love before his entire life went down the river. She was that missing piece. Ralos the adult needed a person next to him that could make him forget the past.

He didn't need any more convincing from his brain. Ralos sprinted in search of SweetHeart. He knew he could be late but he wasn't about to give up now. He had to catch SweetHeart. He needed her to help him.

Ralos made it to the village and looked around frantically. The village wasn't as full which helped him a lot to locate her on the guild counter. He started forward not allowing his mind to waver at his decision. It felt wrong, it felt weird, it wasn't right. Yet he would do it if not for his sake, then at least for hers. She loved him he knew for the many times she had said it, the way she looked and acted near him. If he could make her happy then he would.

"Heart?" he said once he reached the table.

SweetHeart didn't answer instead stayed silent. Ralos moved a hand inside the counter to press it against SweetHeart's shoulder. She turned slowly to face him. Her eyes red and puffy. Her cheeks showed the remains of her tears. Ralos wiped the last remains from her cheeks. SweetHeart moved his hands away.

"Ralos…Don't do this…Please," a small hiccup escaped her.

Ralos watched as fresh new tears formed on SweetHeart's eyes. He didn't feel as bad as he should because of this but he still needed to apologize.

SweetHeart sobbed when Ralos spoke again, "I wish for you to come with me to Pokke."

SweetHeart stopped sobbing and turned to Ralos. She blinked several times trying to form the words that he said. Shaking her head slowly she wiped her tears.

"What did you say?"

"I wish for you to come with me. To Pokke," said Ralos.

SweetHeart walked from the guild table to the front in order to face Ralos. He stood taller than her yet she didn't feel intimidated by his size. She placed her hand upon his chest before sighing.

"I don't know Ralos," she said. "Is just…you don't really want me there."

Ralos took her hand upon his. Slowly he traced the upper part of it sending warmth through SweetHeart. She was right; he would prefer to be alone. He couldn't afford that though. SweetHeart was a chance to be normal. He could find the will to love her and move forward with her by his side.

"SweetHeart," he said. "You're right. I won't lie about it. Yet I feel like with time I can find the will to love you the same way you love me. My mother used to believe loved changed people for the better. I'm sure that with you and her by my side I can change."

SweetHeart frown a little, "What are you saying?"

Ralos pulled her chin slightly upward so her eyes could meet his, "I'm asking you to marry me."


	3. Chapter 3

Ralos watched the bills around the guild in the village of Yukumo. The trip there had taken several days and the day before he had rested enough to get his final important mission before retirement. He couldn't wait to get home and get everything in his life on the road. He hadn't seen Shira since the last day in Moga and his successful marriage proposal.

Of course SweetHeart had said yes to him. The joy in her eyes was indescribable. Wanting to be a proper relationship Ralos had bought her a ring and everything as soon as they made it to the village. Everyone congratulated them over and over. SweetHeart always turned to face him in adoration. Ralos hoped with time he could grow used to that look, for now it only reminded him of the failure that he was.

His final mission had been simpler than expected. He hadn't needed help of any one. He single handedly took the threatening Elder Dragon and had disposed of him with ease. The village elder had thanked him that same morning, now Ralos got ready to help a group of starting high rankers to defeat some simple monsters and retrieve some necessary materials. It was an easy mission making Ralos go for a lighter bag. He still wore his usual set of armor, its silver pattern contrasting against the others on the group.

The new high hunters seemed mesmerized with Ralos armor. They made comments about the armor amongst other things that deviated from hunting to personal things. Ralos didn't mind the questions; he'd been asked worse things during his years in treatment. At least these questions didn't force him to speak about a girl that had meant the world to him long ago.

SweetHeart appeared on the guild with a smile on her face. She made her way to Ralos and sat on his lap. Ralos surrounded her waist to keep her in position but made no more movement for any sort of affection. SweetHeart leaned on his shoulder as she traced patterns on his chest plate.

"You promised only one mission today," she said.

Ralos shook his head, "Is a simple mission and I could find extra resources for our trip back to Pokke. Nothing will happen."

SweetHeart turned to him unsure, "Ralos you're a hunter. Nothing is ever easy, I should know I worked in the guild my entire life."

"And I've been a hunter for more," replied Ralos making a mention of their age division.

"Just five years no big deal," she said.

Ralos sighed. Sometimes he forgot that SweetHeart was all but a teen as he was in his mid twenties. She thought sometimes she knew lots of things yet Ralos knew better that to get worked up over a small mission like this. Ralos pulled SweetHeart into an awkward hug before pulling her to her feet along with him.

"I have to head out," he said once he heard the voices of the hunters summoning him.

SweetHeart nodded, "Be careful."

Ralos shook his head slightly. He handed her his helmet before turning to the exit. As he did so he suddenly froze at the sight in front of him. Shira was blocking the way. She shook her head at the distance before walking towards it and disappearing.

"Those Jaggi will know not to mess with our team, isn't that right Mr. Ralos?" asked one of the kids in the group.

Ralos turned to him with a slight nod. The rest cheered. The first boy signaled for the leaving trumpet to play, meanwhile Ralos stayed wondering, why was Shira there? She didn't even look back at him. Ralos thought of it for a while. He knew Shira was part of his subconscious thus she acted accordingly. When he first heard of this mission he'd just jumped into the possibility of doing it. He hadn't asked himself why, he just did it. Living the moment as Shira would say. But now that he saw her there he was confused.

The younger hunters pulled Ralos out of the guild. They led him to the cart that was to take them to the location. Ralos still desired to head over to the mission but now for further curiosity. He climbed after the young hunters. Slowly the cart started forward. Ralos leaned back on the cart as the other hunter talked around him. He wasn't in the mood for conversation nor was the trip long enough to start one, either way he would take care of these Jaggis as quick as possible and return. The trip for Pokke was a week's time trip and he couldn't wait to get there. Ralos knew his new life would start once he stepped inside his old home, maybe he would even find the peace he needed; not only for himself but also for his long time mentor.

Nouga had fallen after Shira's disappearance. He'd focused everything he had into finding the girl. For years as Nouga did everything Ralos wished to do. He traveled far and wide in search for the girl with no success. Once the search was put down Nouga quit his job as a hunter to live his days drinking away his failure. Ralos had tried to change it, but he was just a child with just as much pain as Nouga.

Ralos still could smell the liquor emanating from Nouga's drunken form. He could clearly see the downed hunter cry in pain for not being able to save the girl. Ralos saw as clear as day how Nouga tortured himself every time he saw the parents of the girl pass by him with gloom expressions.

Ralos opened his eyes as the brown Felyne that had brought them shook him awake. He hadn't noticed he had fallen asleep. Apologizing he climbed out of the cart. The young hunters all had rushed to drink their cold drinks in the dunes were the Felyne had left them. Ralos gaze at the clear sky. It's been a while since he'd done a simple mission. Following the others he searched in his pouch for a cool drink. Once he drank the contents he started walking in the direction of the other hunters. They seem excited over the mission. Ralos wasn't really going to go all out in this, thus he took his time walking.

He challenged several Jaggi but mostly the young hunters dealt with them. After the monsters were disposed of, the hunters carved their bodies for pieces and materials. Ralos on the other hand went on a more, gathering side than anything. As the hunters carved or fought he searched for materials around the area that could help on his long journey back. He even got a set of cactus flowers for SweetHeart thinking that it would be a nice step to make a stronger relationship.

The sun was still high when they finished. The young hunters smiled proud of their hunts for the day while Ralos was ready to start his trip back to Pokke village. The young hunters started to send out the signal to leave when in the distance Ralos saw something. The other hunters noticed it too and frowned at it. It wasn't often that they could see something like that, even on high rank missions. This got hunters curious about whatever was in the same area. Ralos felt a sense of dread over come him. Turning to his team he noticed them making their way to another area. Ralos followed them unsure.

"I wonder what this monster is?" said one of the hunters.

Another shrugged, "I guess will find out soon."

Ralos followed them close behind. Unlike the rest that were calm, he was alert. A high rank volatile local could only bring trouble for three inexperienced hunters. They seem to not take this seriously. Ralos knew better than to let them think that. This wasn't some normal easy area where they could take any monster with barely any clothes on. One had to think and act accordingly.

They finally reached the area where the new threat stood. The three new hunters stared at the green monster in the area in awe. Ralos watched it with wide eyes before turning to the young hunters. Lucky for them the Deviljho hadn't seen them yet. Unfortunately for him before he could warn any of them they rushed to the giant green monster. Hoping to catch them in before being noticed, Ralos sprinted towards them. Before he could reach them, however, the entire party froze. The beast turned to face them. The young hunters didn't dare move a muscle but Ralos knew it was too late.

"Run," he yelled to the group of hunters.

The Deviljho roared in their direction making the hunters unfreeze. The monster's spine started crackling and lit up with some sort of black smoke. The hunters turned in Ralos direction. Yet the beast had an attack ready. Noticing this Ralos yelled them to look back and dodge. They did as instructed landing at a safe distance from the attack, except Ralos. He took the entire lunging attack by himself. After rolling away he stood back on his feet and turned to try and get away from the beast.

The hunters stepped in to help which caused Ralos to turn back again to distract the monster. The Deviljho launched against them sending them immediately back. Ralos took out his long sword and swung against the beast powerful legs. One of the young hunters watched Ralos and deciding to imitate him took out his weapon and proceeded to attack. Ralos signaled him to stay away which the young one didn't quite understood.

"What's wrong?" said the young hunter.

"This is no monster to fight right now," said Ralos. "We are under supplied and under prepared. We have to…"

Ralos words died on his throat as the Deviljho launched his body against Ralos pinning him. Ralos turned from side to side trying to dodge all his attacks as the other hunters hit the mass brute. Acknowledging his position the brute sent Ralos flying and falling helplessly on the ground before he turned his attention to the small hunters.

Ralos shook into his feet. A trail of fresh blood traveled through his face. Shaking it away he took a mega potion from his bag and swallowed the contents. When he turned back to the Deviljho, his face wasn't one you wanted to mess with. Ralos gripped the long sword on his back while rushing to the monster. When near range he swung the blade causing a critical hit. The other hunters stepped back watching as Ralos damaged the monster. His eyes were blank in rage as if he was the monster itself.

He dodged when needed and attacked when the monster was open. It didn't take long before both were in the brink of fatigue but Ralos was prepared. He hid his weapon and had his last meat. He then turned to face the monster. The enraged brute turned towards the new hunters. Ralos turned to them since they hadn't left the area. The wyvern let out his fire. Ralos saw as the attack traveled in slow motion. His mind raced with thoughts of that day.

"No," he yelled running towards them.

The hunters moved out of the way as they heard this but at the same time Ralos took their place. His eyes widen in realization yet at the same time he felt an odd mixture of relief and calm. A small smile appeared on his face as he closed his eyes ready for the attack to hit. Only it didn't. Ralos was shoved to the side by someone before the attack landed. Ralos and his savior rolled out of the way. When they stopped Ralos was under his savior. He opened his eyes that immediately landed on a pair of orange eyes. Ralos blinked letting them eyes inspect him. Abruptly the person stood and pulled out a bow. Ralos watched as she sent several arrows flying towards the brute wyvern landing successfully and subduing the beast.

She turned to the young hunters who were running in their direction. She then turned to Ralos and stretched her hand for him to take. He did so and stood. He still couldn't get over who this woman was. She looked tougher than any female hunter he'd ever met. Not only that but she was dressed in a very unusual way. Her clothes seemed formed of materials form monsters but they weren't created for protection, she went for a more comfortable style. Her hair was cut unevenly with even a patch on her left side that was completely bald.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "Run back to camp."

The young hunters slowed their pace before turning to Ralos, "Mister, are you okay?"

Ralos nodded, "She's right let's head back."

Without a second command they all rushed out of the area and towards the camp site.

Upon reaching the camp each hunter rushed to the cart that would lead them out of there. Ralos, however, needed some help that was provided via strange woman. She pushed him into the cart and climbed inside also.

The trip back was silent, at least from Ralos and the woman's part. The young hunters kept gazing at Ralos and apologizing. Ralos didn't answer which made them continue apologizing until the Felyne gave them a wary look. Ralos thanked the Felyne in his mind. Then the rest of the trip took place in silence.

Ralos on the other hand kept catching glimpses of the woman. Her face contained many scars as did her arms, belly, and legs. Her weapon was sure an unusual bow. It looked homemade. Her quiver also. She gave his a weird look before turning to stare at nothing. Ralos looked at himself noting he wasn't that far from looking like her. His scars were different from hers being more superficial. She looked like she actually took many monsters in one beat. Her hair pulled to a side braid or at least what was left of it. He noticed it was burnt besides everything.

They reached the guild where they all got down. The young hunters entered first followed closely by Ralos. Instinctively they walked to the guild table where they got their reward for the Jaggi hunt. The young hunters turned to Ralos before turning to the woman they had found, or more like their savior. They noticed then she wasn't wearing any type of shoes. Either way they walked towards her and thanked her. She simply looked at them as they stood there waiting for a reply. When they didn't get one, they turned and left the guild.

Several other hunters took notice of the woman and got close. They were murmurs around the guild talking about the mysterious woman. Her eyes traveled through the entire guild hall taking notice and interest in the hot spring. She climbed the wall that divided it from the main room. Ralos turned as he heard the gasps escape through the room. His eyes landing on the naked figure of the woman.

She dove into the water closing her eyes in relaxation. Ralos stood from the other side watching as her legs came out of the water and massage each other. Ralos walked around to the entrance where he changed before joining her in the hot spring.

Slowly he washed his body removing every stain from the Dunes. He cleaned the open wound left by the lounge done by the wyvern watching the red water disappear. He heard movement next to him making him turn. The woman was moving closer to him. She inspected the wound closely. She then turned back to her belongings where she got an herb. She turned back to Ralos and applied the herb to his wound. Ralos stayed looking at her as she did so when his eyes caught something on her hair. Several golden threads fell from her hair. Unconsciously he trailed them. The woman didn't seem to be bothered by the action. Ralos noticed several petals attached to the pieces. He knew the petals anywhere. He took them every year to her grave. Dosbiscus flower petals. Ralos kept trailing her hair noticing the burnt texture it held. She moved back letting Ralos fingers travel downwards until they fell on the water.

The woman stayed looking back at him in confusion. Her orange eyes kept inspecting him closely. He didn't move nor did anything else, as he too took in her appearance. They kept staring at each other taking every miniscule thing into closer inspection. When finally they look at each other's eyes there seemed to be more questions than answers yet none of them spoke not really knowing what to say to the other. That was until SweetHeart made her appearance in the guild hot spring. She rushed to Ralos side looking at him looking for something.

"Are you okay? I got the message from the young hunters that left with you, I knew it was a bad idea to let you go in that quest," she rambled over and over. Ralos didn't quite got anything she said.

"Well at least now you won't be in anymore dangerous hunts and we can start a family," said SweetHeart. Ralos was about to nod when something caught his eye.

He slightly turned to look at the girl sitting in the rail. Shira was exactly like that day she was kidnapped. She never appeared that way in front of him, yet there she was. One leg dangled while the other was pulled close to her body. Her hair was loose around her shoulders and her hair piece falling on her shoulder looking like it belonged there. Ralos' eyes traveled from Shira, to the woman, then back. Slowly he removed SweetHeart's hands from his face. He swallowed as he noticed the color of her eyes. The woman looked at him knowing he had a relationship yet unsure of why he was getting closer to her. Ralos looked up at Shira, she looked hurt but didn't say anything. Suddenly a thought passed through his mind, she knew this. It both scared him and excited him.

He didn't want to believe it. He could barely believe it. His hands shook lightly as he moved her hair back. He couldn't swallow or breathe; a giant lump had formed on his throat. Taking her shoulders lightly he looked into her eyes and opened his mouth to talk. Shira shook her head but Ralos didn't care. He needed to know what if it was true.

"Shira?" he asked in a low voice.

The woman looked back at him surprised. Behind her Shira disappeared and Ralos knew he wouldn't see her for some time.

"Ralos?" asked the woman taking in his features. "Ralos. Ralos!" she said pushing forward to hug him.

There was nothing weird about this hug. Ralos wrapped his arms around her swiftly keeping her there. Tears he didn't know he still had ran down his cheeks. Shira was exactly the same, with tears streaming down her face, as she held Ralos close once again.


	4. Chapter 4

The week's trip to Pokke was surprisingly smooth considering the amount of times it wasn't pleasant. The successive bumping of the road make it hard for the cart to travel but it managed to lead them to the pier where they got on the ship that would take them near Pokke village. From there they would have to take the cart again until reaching the snowy village.

Before they embarked, however, Ralos had caught up with Shira. She wasn't much of a talker now yet she still told him some things. He did the same shortly after they had reunited. He also introduced SweetHeart before thinking about her life. Shira hadn't had it easy but neither had him or Nouga. Both went through a lot to reach this point and now Shira could make it all better if she went with him back to Pokke.

When he stated it, Shira seemed reluctant but soon warmed to the idea. She didn't want to be the girl that ruined Nouga's life forever yet she had done it. She hadn't returned because she had her reasons and by the time she felt she could actually go back, everything inside her had changed so much. Shira had decided to live in the wild with the monsters, a life that had accommodated her quite well. Yet while on that walk she had seen Ralos and the other hunters unprepared for the battle she burst through without a second thought.

She didn't quite know why she had stayed with them even after they had reached the cart, now she knew. Her subconscious was pulling her to Ralos. She didn't mind it, however, how was she to suddenly appear in the village after her death? She would just have to wait and see. Shira didn't mind the extra attention and seriously she missed her parents. She would make everything alright with them and attend Ralos wedding. After that the plan was simple, leave. Shira had no business anymore in any village. The hunter life wasn't suited for her and neither was sleeping under the bed of stars and cold floor. She would have to go back to the wild and she would with no more than a simple explanation.

Ralos had accepted these terms without hesitation. He felt better than ever, slightly shaky but better. The idea of Shira made him turn back at their many times they spent together but unfortunately this also brought back the horrible thoughts of that day and everything that had come with it. Shira's return will lift Nouga's guilt and would put her parents at ease. Shira had moved quite young to Pokke but she still remembered her home town of Yukumo. Ralos suspected that her homesickness was the reason she was close to the village in the first place.

When they arrived to Pokke village the first thing Shira did was look at the entrance. The village hadn't changed much since her departure which calmed her and stressed her greatly. She turned to Ralos, he was helping his fiancée down from the cart. She felt glad that he had moved forward after her incident. She wasn't quite sure about the life he had described before they headed out. Ralos didn't seem bothered by anything. Shira didn't see him any different, except from his physical appearance but that happened to all the hunters with experience.

"Pokke is such a homely place," exclaimed SweetHeart once her feet touched the floor. "I wonder if your mother will accept me Ralos."

Ralos turned to SweetHeart after he'd picked several of the bags on the cart. He watched her closely before replying, "Don't worry she will."

SweetHeart pressed her lips together, "I don't know. I'm not sure…"

Ralos walked by her and to the entrance of the village before turning to her, "My mother won't mind a marriage of her only son. I chose to marry and come back to train the new hunters. That should be fine with her."

SweetHeart gave him a small smile, "Should I wait here?"

Ralos was about to shrug when he thought better of it. If he was to be serious with SweetHeart he had to act like it. Making her do that would just be rude from his part. If he wanted to really make everything work he had to act like if he wanted this to work. He then nodded to SweetHeart who blushed. Shira stood next to him. She placed her hand on his shoulder and walked towards the village. Ralos followed her inside.

There was no one at the time in the village. The lights in the village were dim with clear intent of growing brighter later in the evening. Ralos turned to his left and down a stair way that led into his house. He'd lived there his entire life alongside his parents. Then after he'd become a stable hunter they had moved out and to another house. They did so because this house was better prepared for his lifestyle as a hunter. Ralos didn't complain much since he rarely stayed on his house, now however; he would need to look for a better place for him and SweetHeart. Lucky for him his mother would probably would help in the search.

Ralos alongside the felynes placed everything inside the house. Ralos paid them before walking towards SweetHeart. Slowly he circled her waist and pulled her towards the guild hall were everyone should be having dinner together. As they walked SweetHeart kept saying that she was nervous and making assumptions. Ralos relaxed her telling her everything would be alright. This didn't do much for the ex guild maid.

Ralos walked her to the front of the guild were the encountered Shira. She was staring at the door as not daring to enter the hall. Her eyes fixed on the wooden door while her fist clenched on her side. SweetHeart touched her shoulder yet before any contact Ralos stopped her.

"Is hard you know," said Shira acknowledging their presence. "I thought it would be easier to run away but my feet won't move."

Ralos looked at the door as he spoke, "Maybe something is keeping you from leaving."

"I don't want my parents to suffer, or Nouga for that matter. Yet I believe watching me like this will be worse," replied Shira.

Ralos stepped forward with SweetHeart in tow. He didn't talk or said anything directed to Shira. He knew she wasn't going to enter the hall by herself and he understood her position. It was hard to make your parents look at you once you've been through hell and back. The scars that ran down his cheeks and the large on his back were proof enough on how much you could hurt a person with your appearance.

"You never know they may be happy to see you," said Ralos. "SweetHeart I'll go in and present you. Wait here."

SweetHeart pulled Ralos down placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. Ralos opened the door to the guild slightly and entered the crowded hall. Immediately the smell of food drifted to his nose. He closed the door that slammed harder that what he intended. The guild grew silent while heads turned in his direction. When they noticed who it was the guild erupted in cheers once more. He was greeted by everyone in the guild, however, Ralos only had one goal in mind.

A set of arms surrounded his waist. Ralos watched the woman that had her arms wrapped around him without blinking an eye. Her yellow eyes set upon his as a warm smile lit her face.

"Welcome home son," she said. Ralos nodded shortly to her. "What brings you back home? What am I saying sit so we can talk better. When are you leaving again?"

Ralos shook his head, "I'm not, going to be the new instructor in the training school here in Pokke."

Nana turned back to her son with wide eyes, "You mean…"

"You're staying son?" asked a man behind her, his blue eyes searching for truth on Ralos.

The hunter took the long sword on his back and passed it to the older man. The man took the sword willingly. He clenched the sword waiting for his son to claim it back; he was surprised when he didn't. The hunter seemed rather relaxed by the fact that his sword was out of range. The man turned to his wife surprised, both of them unable to utter a word.

"That is not the only news I have," said Ralos. "But before that I need to speak with Nouga, Ruk and Zuwa."

Nana looked confused yet her husband Toru quickly informed Ralos, "Nouga is over the exit passed out drunk, as for Ruk and Zuwa. Ruk, Zuwa my son wants to have a word with you!"

Ruk and Zuwa stepped to greet Ralos which he quickly did. After that Ralos made his way to Nouga who had a bottle of alcohol on his hand. His black hair covered his face completely. Ralos walked over to him and picked him up allowing the stench of alcohol to reach his nose. The old hunter's bottle fell from his scrawny fingers. Ralos watched Nouga immediately react to the loss of his drink.

"Hey what's your problem?" said the old hunter in an angry tone. He then noticed the person carrying him making him turn the other way around. "Ralos? The heck are you doing?"

Ralos didn't answer, instead he placed Nouga on the table before he walked back to the door, "Nouga I need you conscious for this."

Nouga clenched his jaw yet said nothing. He owned the world to Ralos and he would deliver. It still annoyed him he missed that girl that day. The image of her desperate eyes carved in his mind until his death.

Ralos then opened the door of the guild completely revealing two women at the other side. No one reacted as both of them walked inside. The one on the left smiled at the crowd. She looked like a delicate flower with perfect skin and silky complexion. To her right a grim looking woman. She looked fierce like a warrior ready for battle. Her scars made noticeable with the lights in the guild. Half of her hair was missing on her side.

Ralos walked up to the girl on the left and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned into him with affection.

"Mom, dad this is SweetHeart my fiancé," said Ralos evenly.

Nana gasped as her eyes filled with tears. Toru frowned slightly letting go of his wife's waist. Nana moved forward with extended arms welcoming SweetHeart to the family. SweetHeart did the same embracing her future mother in law. Toru gave Ralos a nod but said nothing extra.

Nouga turned to Ralos with a wicked grin, "That's why you wanted me near? To show us how you've moved on. Bastard. Some of us…"

"Nouga stop," said Shira.

Nouga stopped and turned to the girl. He scanned her with a serious expression before turning to his grin once again, "The girl is the second choice?"

Shira crossed her arms on her chest. Ralos watched unimpressed by the behavior of the older hunter. Shira who wasn't used to seeing him on that form, kept a cool head at the situation.

"I'm no one's second choice," she said.

Nouga laughed and stood, "Yeah, then what are you?"

"A little girl that although searched for never came back home," replied Shira simply.

Nouga's smile faltered. He stumbled back a step as he took in her appearance. He saw behind her scars and serious expression, beyond the clothes and stance, behind everything. Tearing down every single line of defense until he finally landed. He saw a little girl with a smile on her face, orange eyes and blue hair. A personality that seemed to warm everyone with just one glance. He saw the feather on her hair and her tanned skin running around the village. Big eyes that begged him to take him on that trip. Eyes he couldn't refuse.

His eyes filled with tears as he walked forward. Behind him Zuwa fell on her knees when Ruk's arms couldn't support her anymore. Shira kept her serious expression all the while he came close to her and took her face in his hands. His eyes searched hers for answers that he already knew.

"Shira?" he said with a shaky voice.

Shira nodded slightly making Nouga fall on his knees in front of her. Shira saw as Nouga crawled to her feet and begged her to forgive him over and over. He kept rambling about how horrible he'd been that day amongst other things Shira couldn't make out. Behind him the crowd gasped and rumored in surprise. Most of them thought her dead, they all probably did. But she wasn't, she was here to bring peace to all of those that thought that they had let her down.

Ralos moved away from SweetHeart to help Nouga on his feet. Nouga kept shaking him off before clinging back to her leg. Shira looked back at Ralos then back at Nouga. She lowered herself forcing him to face her.

"I never blamed you for anything Nouga," she said to the hunter's red eyes.

As in a spell Nouga stood before shaking his head, "I don't deserve forgiveness for what I did. That day, was supposed to be an amazing experience for you. I ended up making it the worst day of your lives."

Shira shook her head, "I never saw it that way."

Nouga closed his eyes as the tears kept falling endlessly, "I…I…searched for you every where…I…couldn't find you."

Shira took a deep breath, "I expected nothing less from you. Yet you wouldn't have been able to find me. After the effect of the sap plant passed I was forced to take shelter from everything, from hunters to monsters. I finally was able to leave when a Nargacuga died near my shelter; I took his materials and worked my way to make a weapon." Shira took out her strange bow. "It has a good quality and it served its purpose. I made my way back but when I was near the village I was so changed. I saw people looking like they normally did. Security, warmth, were things I didn't understand anymore. I couldn't come back. I didn't dare ruin your lives after that long journey so I left back and I've been living like that ever since."

Nouga embraced her. He didn't know what else to do. He'd been so lost and so had she. Shira reluctantly embraced him back. Nouga was shaking badly as he held on to Shira. She turned back to Ralos who nodded. He got Nouga away and placed him on the table. The guild erupted in cheers for the good news they had received, and old comrade back and a new member of the village.

Shira quickly caught up with her parents as the nights festivities drew longer than usual. Shira was a main yet Ralos got his set of questions regarding his marriage. He didn't answer many as SweetHeart. By the end of the night everything had calmed a little into a friendlier atmosphere. Ralos was asked the occasional question that he answered with short replies.

"Was Ralos always like this?" asked SweetHeart to Nana.

Nana laughed, "Oh dear no. Ralos used to be a happy child all the time. Then that happened and well many things."

The atmosphere fell instantly. No one ever spoke of the incident since it was such a delicate topic. Nouga –who'd been sober ever since Shira- turned to SweetHeart. Everyone held their breaths at this. Nouga simply smiled.

"When do you plan to make the wedding?" he asked while moving a finger through the top of a cup.

And just like that the atmosphere returned to normal. This was the Nouga people knew before the incident; a happy man that knew how to change the place to his advantage. He got several pats in the back and thank you eyes after his statement. Ralos noticed each and every one of them.

SweetHeart thought for a moment before her reply, "I think in a month should be okay."

Shira perked up to the conversation. She turned from the table she was sitting to stare at SweetHeart.

"I won't be here for that long," she stated.

Heads turned in Shira's direction, "What do you mean honey?" asked Zuwa.

Shira turned to her mother, "It means I'm leaving in a few days."

"But you just got here," said Ruk standing from his position in the table.

Shira didn't blink at his outrage, "I told you, this is no life for me. I won't be comfortable and neither will you. It's better that I leave."

Ruk seemed about to burst in anger when Zuwa placed her hand on his, "Will you come visit?"

Shira looked at her mother, "If you want."

Zuwa smiled while Ruk took his chair. SweetHeart seemed taken back and thought harder.

"In three days, would that be enough," she asked. "I mean you and Ralos are quite close. I'm also sure he wouldn't want to have our wedding without you there. I don't have parents or important family members to attend so I'm okay with whatever day is okay."

Shira looked at Ralos. He seemed okay with that too, which made Shira nod, "Three days then."


	5. Chapter 5

Ralos drank the rest of the contents on his cup before setting it down. Tomorrow was his wedding day which meant that today he would celebrate with the male invited to the wedding. If he was serious he didn't wish to be here tonight. He'd rather be doing anything else at the moment than sharing stories with old merchants. He turned to the only other guest that wasn't completely drunk out of her wits, Shira. She was the only female amongst the men but that was expected of her considering she was the groom's best man. Nouga had retired early to be in the wedding bright and early which meant it was a men's night with no one that Ralos actually knew.

Shira was leaning on the wall next to the exit. She'd be staying in the farm these past nights. She hated the warmth of the bed along with the comfort of home. Every day she would go on hunting missions and never capture or hunt the intended target. She would also arrive late at night to sleep before heading back the next morning. Either way she was glad she could leave soon and head back home.

The bachelor party took place on the guild. The guests kept insisting on bringing one of the workers to do a special dance but Ralos wasn't interested in that. They accused him of being too uptight yet Ralos knew better. Any action this night could take horrible repercussions to him in the future and he wasn't willing to have those. His vision of Shira hadn't visited him for nights now so Ralos knew he was making the right decision to move forward. Still Ralos wondered if it really was worth it.

As the night changed a maid from the guild appeared. She placed several announcements on the bulletin board. She did it with care as if the papers held important information which they did. She was finishing putting the last paper when a man appeared from the door. The man rushed to her, greeted her, and handed a piece of paper to her. She nodded at the man who then turned and left the guild. Ralos frowned as Shira walked towards the bulletin for tomorrow.

"Hey Shira calm down," said one of the guests. "Tomorrow is your best friend's wedding after all."

Shira didn't pay attention to the man as she inspected the board. The other men grunted and stood.

"I ain't letting a little girl keep the hunts all for herself," said a hunter in the group.

Ralos stood behind them. When they reached the board the first thing Ralos noticed were Shira's eyes. He followed them until he found what he was looking for. The bulletin was on for a Chameleos in the Forest and Hills area. Shira signaled the maid to bring the bulletin close.

"Does it have any specification on the Elder dragon?" she asked like any other professional hunter.

The maid inspected the paper closely, "It seems this is a strange Chameleos. It says that it has a floral patter around his body and a weird decoration on his body."

Ralos noticed Shira's hand moved to her bald spot. He frowned.

"Thank you," said Shira turning to the table.

Ralos followed her, "You're planning on hunting it?"

Shira sat while in deep thought. She wasn't willing to tell Ralos the extent of her problems with monsters. He didn't know everything about her, no one knew. No one needed to hear it anyway. She'd been alone for a long time, she could do this.

"What if I am?"

"Tomorrow is my wedding," replied Ralos. "I want you to be there."

Shira turned to Ralos. Her eyes searching for anything. Shaking her head she started out.

"I'll be there," she said before leaving the guild.

Ralos passed a hand through his deep red hair. He was currently in his home. SweetHeart was staying at his parent's home which meant he has the entire place to himself. Ralos however didn't want to be there. He'd left the Guild shortly after Shira, not being able to take in the sense of normality anymore. He'd tried so much to cope with normal the last few days he'd hadn't even gone out in hunts. He knew now that everything was catching up to him. He needed out. He needed freedom. Turning out the window he saw the Snowy Mountains in the distance. He quickly got dressed and out the door he went.

His march for freedom took him through the snow covered mountains and to the very top. He faced several weak monsters on the way yet none a pure match for his weapon. Each and every one fell quickly under his long sword. Once at the top Ralos took a deep breath exhaling only when he could no longer hold a breath. Life was so simple at the top of this mountain. He felt his body relaxed under the cold weather.

Hearing a loud roar Ralos turned. He inspected the area seeing nothing yet hearing the loud deafening roar once again. Ralos sighed not really in the desire to face a large wyvern at the moment. Turning to leave he noticed a small hole that led to the upper part of the mountain. He didn't go there usually, yet he didn't want to return to the village. Hearing the roar coming closer Ralos crawled inside.

At the other end he fell on his knees while being cushioned by a layer of snow. He walked forward to a set of three stairs like rock formations and climbed them. After that, he walked towards a wall before he climbed it with ease till he reached the top. With a grunt he sat on the edge breathing a sigh. He heard the flapping of wings telling him the wyvern had arrived to the area. Curious of the wyvern Ralos turned only to find Shira at the other edge. She was staring down at the wyvern, not noticing Ralos presence. Ralos crawled forward until he was next to her. He looked down to gaze at the wyvern that had appeared in the Snowy Mountains.

It wasn't a wyvern as Ralos had suspected but an elder dragon. The majestic metallic skinned creature walked through the top of the snowy mountains with ease. It looked in its element. Ralos then knew he would be trapped for a while. Elder Dragons weren't known to leave their area unless greatly damaged or they had the desire to leave. At least he could calm his mind for a while at the top of the mountain. He thanked the weather department for creating this place.

"Do you ever smile?" asked Shiras uprising Ralos.

He turned to her with clear confusion, "What do you mean?"

Shira kept her eyes on the Kushala Daora under them as if intrigued by the creature, "A man about to be wed should at least be happy about it. You don't look happy."

Ralos crawled to the wall to his left. After crossing his arms on his chest he replied, "I don't understand your statement. I thought that bringing you over to the village would at least make you happy, you on the other hand seem reluctant to face the villagers."

Shira finally took her eyes from the metallic wind dragon to face Ralos, "I have my reasons."

"So do I," replied Ralos with a stern voice.

Silence set upon the pair. Ralos closed his eyes and leaned his head against the rock wall. Shira turned her eyes to the winged elder dragon. Neither said anything for a while basking in the silence and peace the place brought. Yet underneath everything there was the slight unease that there was something wrong.

Ralos felt a knot form on his throat with each pacing minute. He was alone with Shira at the top of the Snowy Mountains. When he'd envisioned this, when he was a child they were usually having a fun time but now after everything he wasn't so sure about where they stood. Much time had passed, he was different, she was different, and none knew the reasons why they had changed so much. With eyes closed he took a deep breath willing the knot on his throat to release itself. It didn't help much instead it made it constrict more.

Opening his eyes a little he noticed something he thought he wouldn't see again in a while. His vision of Shira was sitting atop a shed skin by an elder dragon. She was dressed like the real Shira did but everything about her was still the small girl he knew so well. The knot on his throat vanished completely. He opened his eyes to just stare at the girl atop the shed skin. His next words left his mouth without his permission yet he didn't even want to hide them anymore.

"It took me a long time to get over the fact that you were dead," he said capturing Shira's attention. "I thought…I thought I could find you. I thought that people didn't want to look hard enough for you. After I became a hunter I started to look for you, it was a little bit over a year after you disappeared. I looked for you…I couldn't find you. Every mission I went to ended making me killing even monsters that weren't my mark. I hated them for taking you away. After a few months they revoked my hunter's license. It was for the best, yet I couldn't quite keep calm. It wasn't finally after I had several years of therapy that I was able to let go." Ralos lowered his eyes and sighed. "But things like that always leave scars."

"That's why you don't smile?" Shira asked.

Ralos turned to the girl at top of the shed skin, "Could be, at least I talk now. Once I let you go I didn't even talk. Actually this conversation is the longest I've talked in a long time."

Shira noticed Ralos looking intensely at something. She turned to try and catch a glimpse only to only see the shed skin of an older elder Kushala Daora. She slightly frowned. Ralos noticed.

"I only was able to talk after I met her," he said.

Shira turned to him confused, "Met who?"

Ralos then –and only then- turned to her to give his reply, "You."

Shira frown deepen but Ralos wasn't done yet, "I…my mind made this image of you that made me talk. She gives me advice in my worst times and helped me to become 'normal' of some sorts."

Shira looked intrigued at Ralos statement. His eyes focused on this vision he'd conjured of her.

"She's the reason I'm even getting married," he said. "She's the reason I was able to get my license back. She, to put it mildly, is the one that kept me from turning into Nouga."

Shira lowered her gaze, "I did that to him."

Ralos turned to her once again this time he didn't move his eyes, "You didn't do anything. Nouga tried to help us both that day. He tried everything he could yet he failed, it happens even to the best of us."

Shira turned back to Ralos. Her eyes revealed her uncertainty with something. He didn't press her further. If she didn't desire to open up just like he did then he would understand.

"You don't understand what happened to me out there," she said as her fists clenched. "The things I saw and learned."

Ralos blinked, "Well I won't if I'm not told. I don't have to understand you either way, you're leaving tomorrow after the wedding."

"I…" Shira seemed to be debating internally. Ralos removed his eyes from hers to see Shira atop of the shed skin. She was still there but she seemed somewhat distant now, blurry to his vision. Maybe a storm. No, it was something else, Ralos was sure.

Shira turned to the shed skin. Ralos had ventilated everything to this imagination of her. Maybe she could understand if she talked to her. She felt so alone for years it was about time she too got her release.

"It happened after I could get away from the Chameleos," she started staring at nothing atop the shed skin. "I told you a Nargacuga appeared out of nowhere and died in front of my shelter. That's not the only thing that happened. The monster was killed by several hunters. By then I had fought many other monsters which meant my body was covered in scars amongst other things. The Chameleos had torn up my hair leaving with the birthday present you had given me. It was the reason I didn't want to go to the village at first. I wanted to get my present back, yet by then I wasn't so sure about anything anymore."

Shira took a deep breath, "It was those hunters that took me by force. They found me and pulled me out of my hiding place. It was three years maybe, after I had gone missing. They were on the normal hunt. Adrenaline mixed with the overwhelming satisfaction of victory is worse than any alcohol or drug made. They…forced me to do things to them…I rather not mention. I paid no mind to it. After that they gave me information of how to get to Pokke so I re did it several times. Between fighting monsters to keep myself alive and the sex well, I had a handful. I even got to the point where I could enter a village but I declined afraid of hunters and the comfort that meant I had to be with them. When I reached the village again, I was a new person. Marked, stained, to my own eyes worthless of the warmth of home. Thus I lived with many packs after that knowing that they were the closest thing to home I got. I didn't mind, I gotten so used to the outside world I didn't care about the villages anymore. Hence why I don't want to stay in Pokke for much longer. I miss my home."

Ralos watched her turned to face him. He said nothing for a few minutes, "I guess we all were affected greatly by that incident."

Shira nodded, "Guess so."

"We all had it hard in our own way," he said leaning against the rock as he heard the flapping wings of the Elder Dragon under.

Shira nodded and crawled near Ralos. She leaned in against the wall looking at the piece of shed skin.

"How does she look?" asked Shira.

Ralos blinked, "Like you that day. Except the only thing that changes is her clothes and hair. She's wearing what you're wearing and her hair is loose with a feather dangling from it."

Shira chuckled, "I remember I did that a lot."

"You like the Qurupeco a lot," replied Ralos. "You even wanted to make his armor."

Shira shrugged, "Things happened and I ended with this strange mix."

Ralos looked over at her. She didn't look that bad in the mix of armors. Her bow, however, was still a wonder to him.

"You did that?" he asked.

"Yes, a wonder of Nargacuga anatomy," said Shira taking it off and examine it. "See this," She signaled the quiver. "It's made from the tail. It never runs out of arrows thanks to these glands around it." She signaled the inside of the quiver. Ralos looked at the quiver amazed on how well constructed it seemed.

"You did a fine job," he said.

"I had time to repair it and make it better," Shira said. "The same with the armor."

"Bet is really comfortable, unlike this piece of armor," he signaled to his silver Rathalos armor.

"You could modify it," Shira said leaning to stare closely at the armor set. "You could remove this and it'll give you more mobility. And this part here is way too tight, without it you'd have a better grip on your sword and could do amazing things."

Ralos swallowed hard as Shira passed her fingers through his armor. His breathing quickened and suddenly the effect of the cold drink he had before heading on the mission were becoming unbearable. His eyes turned to the shed skin where he found vision Shira still there watching. He was confused as why she still looked the way she did as if she was disappearing.

Shira looked over at Ralos. Unlike him she didn't have a hot drink but she had a thick layer of grease that she used to travel to cold places. Her eyes travelled to where he was looking still unused to the fact that he could see and invisible person. She turned back confused.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Ralos didn't answer immediately, "She looks different. After you chuckled, she vanished a little more."

"Who did?"

"Shira," replied Ralos moving to stare at her.

Shira swallowed unsure of the heat her body had suddenly. The flaps of the wings of the elder dragon had vanished yet none of them dared to move from their spot. Shira kept staring at his blue eyes unsure of what she wanted to do next. Her head swam with questions and nothing all at the same time.

"Ralos," she mumbled. "What is she saying?"

Ralos didn't move his eyes away. Instead staring at her orange eyes intensely before relying, "I don't know."

"What you mean?" asked Shira.

"I…" his eyes moved to her lips, unsure. He licked his own as hers opened slightly. He could feel his blood boiling inside him. He couldn't think at the moment and thousands of flags rose in his mind yet they were quickly dismissed. Ralos leaned in and captured her lips in his. Softly. With no pressure for her. Shira responded nonetheless with a lot more enthusiasm.

When they broke the kiss Ralos was surprised to acknowledge how quickly he responded to her. This didn't happen, ever. Still Shira was able to make that on him. She seemed taken aback too. Licking her lips she took a deep breath.

"That…is different," she said.

"I know," Ralos said.

"We shouldn't do it," she said as her hand travelled down his arm.

"We shouldn't," He agreed pulling her waist closer.

Shira closed her eyes. She felt good. Like Ralos held the answers to the world. She knew he didn't but the years in so far away. She missed him way too much.

"I missed you," she whispered.

Ralos kissed her jaw bone then replied next to her ear, "I missed you too."


	6. Chapter 6

The sunlight filtered through the clouds hitting Ralos. Slowly he woke up at the top of the snowy mountains completely naked. A top of him was Shira, also naked. They had been together as many times as possible. Each time driven further and further away, healing the years of separation and pain they had endured. Today, however, was Ralos wedding day. After the night with Shira he felt better, more feather like. As is the boulder of pain had disappeared.

Shira stirred awake when the sun hit her face. She opened her eyes to stare back at the sky. Slowly she pushed herself up and stretched. She was still on Ralos lap as she did so. He didn't pay much attention as he noticed that atop of the shed skin there was no one.

Last night after their first encounter ended Ralos noticed vision Shira vanish from at top of the shed skin. That was the first time in a long time he actually felt relieved completely. The impact was so great that without thinking he took Shira again at a slower pace that time. She had been so cooperative that second time also as if she was aware of the pain lifting away. Ralos kept going until a moment in the night he just felt so at ease that he let go everything before noticing that Shira looked exactly like him. Satisfied and relieved. He had kissed her forehead before wrapping his arms around her and falling asleep.

Shira stood stretching her sore muscles. Ralos followed suit. Afterwards they both got dressed and started back to the village.

With ease they arrived back. The elder dragon from the night before had been gone for a while, Ralos noticed given the lack of monsters in each area. Either way they arrived quite early to the village. From the distance Ralos and Shira knew that things weren't working quite well in the village. There was much noise and excitement in the air. Ralos lowered his pace as did Shira. Neither willing to enter the village. That's when someone appeared to be leaving the village and got hold of them.

"Ralos, Shira where have you been?" asked Nouga walking towards them.

"Last night bachelor party wasn't one I really wanted," said Ralos.

Nouga nodded, "I guess I can understand you after everything we have been through we've molded forever."

Ralos nodded, "Hence why you left early last night."

Nouga nodded, "You know it. But this morning everything is even worse than these last three days."

Ralos turned to the village while Shira shivered, "That is indeed scary."

Nouga shook his head, "If you're lucky you can make it to the hunter home without bumping into anyone."

Ralos shook his head, "Worse mission ever."

The three made their way into the village. They tried to ignore the noise but it proved next to impossible. Somewhere along the way the group was divided. Shira was taken by the women to be fixed for the wedding. Nouga was pulled alongside Ralos to get them both ready for the event.

Ralos was stripped, pampered and put in the most uncomfortable set of clothing ever. The clothes were made out of Popo fur like the ones used to make the mafumofu armor that hunters used and children kept. The pattern of this one was different with red lines and yellow that ran along the edges. He had nothing on his waist or head yet the clothes portrayed elegance.

Ralos stared down at himself not quite able to pass the fact that he finally would get a normal life experience. He was to marry SweetHeart and form a family here in Pokke. He should be thrilled yet he wasn't. Ralos thought about the day he could become normal and now that he had that opportunity he just felt, anxious for some reason. He tried to shake the feeling away but it kept nagging at him.

"What's wrong?" asked Nouga noticing Ralos distress.

"I'm anxious," he replied.

"That happens on your wedding day," said Nouga coolly. He had the armor he wore the day that everything happened. It was a tradition for hunters to attend in their best piece of armor to the wedding and even if he hadn't hunt in years Nouga was still a hunter at heart.

"I would know if it was my wedding that had me concerned," said Ralos turning from the mirror to watch Nouga.

Nouga gave him a knowing look. Standing from the bed he made his way to Ralos. He placed his hands on his shoulders.

"It'll be fine," he said.

Ralos nodded and suddenly frowned, "The bulletin."

Nouga looked confused, "Yesterday after you left, the guild put up a bulletin for a Chameleos on the Forest and Hills. Shira seemed interested on his appearance more than anything else."

Nouga sat back on the bed trying to think about what Ralos had said, "A Chameleos bulletin. Anything important in it?"

Ralos thought for a second, "It said that it had a floral pattern on his side. He was missing his tail and nose."

Nouga stood then crossed his arms, "I'll see this bulletin closer."

Ralos nodded as Nouga left the cabin to head to the guild. When minutes passed and still no news in Ralos door step, he decided to go and check it out for himself. He stepped out of his cabin scurrying to the guild hall.

Inside he was greeted by the usual maids who always seemed happy to greet hunters. He walked towards them even with the strange glazes he kept receiving. Reaching the table he greeted the maids and asked for Nouga. They replied that he had indeed come around asking for the Chameleos bulletin but was taken by Nana for something wedding related. Ralos nodded making his clenched fist jump from the table. He thanked them but stopped himself from leaving the table. The question nagging him to ask it.

"About the bulletin for the Chameleos…Did someone took it?" he said carefully.

The maid nodded almost immediately, "A girl came by a short while after Nouga. She took the quest and left."

Ralos clenched both of his fists, "Who? What did she look like?"

The maid thought for a second, "She was about my height, turquoise hair, orange eyes, the side of her hair was missing. She had a bow as a weapon and some weird set of armor I've never seen before."

Ralos shook lightly, "Is the hunt still open?"

The maid nodded, "Will you be joining her?"

Ralos turned around noticing he didn't have his long sword with him. Biting his lip Ralos nodded. The maid signed the bulletin with his information and wished him a good hunt. Ralos took the paper and didn't glance back as he rushed to the exit.

The cart left Ralos near the camp in the Forest and Hills area. He was close to base camp yet that wasn't his priority, he had to find Shira. Running in the opposite direction he started to look for her. He rushed through the areas in desperate search. He wasn't even sure why he was doing it but his mind kept repeating the events from last time.

Finally he arrived to an empty area. He knew she was here because of the grunts and yells that kept coming. Ralos dug into his pockets pulling out several rocks he'd gathered on his way. It was a stupid thought that he could face a monster with tiny stones but he'd just rushed to the area like a maniac.

He ran forward finally meeting the monster and the huntress taking him down. Shira dodged a wave of green smoke that came out of the monster's mouth. Ralos watched as she got on her feet once again then prepared a successful attack to the side. The Chameleos just stood uninterested. Shira kept readying arrows and launching them to the elder dragon. They landed yet the Chameleos seemed not affected. Shira kept on her assault on the elder dragon until he turned towards her. He crawled towards her making Shira have to dodge. When she stood again she continued her assault.

Ralos rushed forward with stones in hand. He let them flying in the direction of the elder dragon trying to keep him away from Shira. This however didn't seem to bother the elder dragon, who stared at both of his attackers with not much of a care. Ralos knew he wasn't really causing any damage but he didn't dare to stop the attack.

They weren't in advantage at the moment or at a disadvantage. As long as they kept those odds and the monster was out of the area Ralos could head back to Pokke and…head back to his normal life. It's what he always wanted and now he could live happy since Shira was alive. But he still felt uneasy by this choice. Ever since Shira came back things he never thought he could think came to his mind. Out where the thoughts of a more calm life and that life he always thought he would have came back. A life of thrill and constant change. He could no longer see himself training young hunters, not that he could to begin with. No, he wanted everything life could offer and beyond that.

He could have the life he wanted while married yet it would be a betrayal to SweetHeart and everything she had done for him. She was a nice woman but that was it. He'd never held special feelings for her and he was pretty sure they both knew it. Still he would have gone the extra mile to keep from messing everything up. But now the tables had turned. Nouga wasn't a drunken person anymore, Shira wasn't dead and Ralos…Ralos felt more like himself than ever. He really did and it was all because the pieces of his life lined up ever since Shira came back.

The Chameleos opened his mouth to set another attack making Shira and Ralos dodge it. They both came out intact of the attack being experts in the art of hunting. Ralos got back on his feet when he saw the reason why Shira was hitting the monster, the hair ornament he'd given her. The words from the night before rang on his ears once again.

" _The Chameleos had torn up my hair leaving with the birthday present you had given me. It was the reason I didn't want to go to the village at first. I wanted to get my present back yet by then I wasn't so sure about anything anymore."_

Shira had never let go of the hair ornament. She wanted it back. Did it mean that much to her? He could make another. But she seemed to be fighting the Chameleos all out yet from time to time her eyes would travel to the ornament on the monster's side.

Shira kept a full on assault on the monster. Her breath short after the minutes dodging and retaliating. She wasn't tired enough yet which was good. The Chameleos might by an Elder Dragon but he was an easy one if you knew where to hit. When he turned invisible she retaliated. When he opened his mouth she dodged. When he launched against her or Ralos the one as target would roll out of the way.

The actions kept going for a while. Their synchronized action bringing the Chameleos into a tight corner. Shira didn't dare let her guard down until she saw the monster into submission. Ralos ran out of rocks yet he kept dealing damage kicking the monster.

The minutes in the clock kept moving when the Chameleos opened his wings leaving the area. Shira kept launching arrows towards him until they couldn't reach it anymore.

"He's nearly dead," she said rushing to the next area looking for the elder dragon.

Ralos stopped her from going further, "What's this thing about Shira? If you want that hair ornament I can make you another one."

Shira shook her arm away from his grip, "You don't understand."

Ralos shook his head, "No, I don't. Please enlighten me."

Shira shook her head while pressing her lips tightly together, "Just leave Ralos you won't get it even if you tried."

"I thought we were through with this," he yelled at her.

Shira turned abruptly to him, anger etched in her face, "You want to know why I want that? That is the only reason I've been keeping myself alive all this time. What I told you yesterday…it all was because of that ornament. That piece of Rajang hair mingled with Dosbiscus is the only thing that is left from the girl that I used to be before everything. Don't you see. I hate this person I've become I want my life back and it's tied to the side of that elder dragon."

Ralos shook his head, "No it's not."

"Prove it," she said.

Ralos looked down making Shira scoff, "Told you."

"I spent years talking to an illusion of you," Ralos said. "If this will make you feel better then count me in."

Shira hugged Ralos. She wasn't quite sure why she just did it. In Ralos arms she always knew she had security and comfort. He then hugged her back and she knew he got her back always. Together they rushed to the next area.

The elder dragon was in the center of the area invisible. Ralos kept a wide eye for the elder dragon while Shira got a new set of arrows ready. Ralos moved slowly carefully watching his surroundings. Careful even about his every breath. With a cautioned step he moved forward. He couldn't make out anything different in the area yet the trail led here.

Then he saw it faintly. The green smoke of an angry Chameleos. Ralos signaled Shira the location of the elder dragon which she replied by pointing the weapon in his direction. She charged the arrows when a voice erupted behind them distracting them completely.

"Ralos. Shira," yelled the female voice.

The Chameleos took the opening and launched his green smoke attack successfully landing a hit. Ralos and Shira were sent back to recover. Suddenly they couldn't hold a breath any longer as thick beads of sweat rolled down their heads. The Chameleos then turned invisible once again and scurried to the next area.

Ralos turned to Shira who nodded. They ran in chase of the elder dragon ignoring the hunters following them. Ralos entered the area fatigued. His eyes scanned the area finally landing on the purple elder dragon. Shira followed pointing her bow and sending several arrows in its direction. The Chameleos was with its back to the hunters and didn't turn. Ralos slowly moved to the monster as Shira kept sending quick arrows to the monster. Ralos made it to the monster's side his eyes fixed on the price. He rushed to the side trying to get the ornament away from the monster.

As he did so however he heard the sound of gunshots. Turning his attention to the owner of said weapon he saw SweetHeart aiming her heavy bow gun in his direction. The bullets flying through the air landed directly on Ralos arm sending him back. The Chameleos then used its tongue to attack the nearby hunters. SweetHeart dodged alongside Nouga yet the attack sent Shira flying towards it. Shira got on her feet fast and scurried to Ralos. He was standing and clenching his arm.

"Why do I always get hit the bad way?" he mumbled as he stood.

"Ralos are you okay," asked Shira out of breath.

Ralos nodded quickly. He instantly frowned as he felt something inside his clenched hand. He opened it to reveal the hair ornament torn into pieces. Shira's eyes filled with tears. Ralos turned to look at her with sad eyes.

"I'm…" Shira didn't let him finish. Her eyes landed on his burning with rage.

She got out her bow, aimed and shot senselessly. Each blow landing successfully. The Chameleos launched himself into her sending her flying. Shira however got back on her feet and kept shooting. Ralos watched without moving as his friend sent waves of attacks to the elder dragon. He could feel her rage and maybe the others did too hence why they stopped attacking. It wasn't until Ralos' eyes landed on the herbs around Shira's feet that his eyes widen and he yelled.

"Shira," She turned to him as the Chameleos launched itself into her. Ralos reacted almost as quick taking her with him both ending stuck at the side of the elder dragon.

Nouga looked around the area for them not knowing what had happened. His question, however, was quickly answered when the dragon turned revealing the attached hunters to its side. SweetHeart froze at the sight but not Nouga. His mind replayed what happened that day. It was the same area, under the same circumstances. He rushed without a second thought willing to save them both this time.

"Ralos, Shira we need to get you unstuck," said Nouga quickly starting to get to work.

Ralos on the other hand noticed the thing that would mean that Nouga's job would be for nothing. Shira's exposed middle was sapped to the Chameleos. Ralos could easily get away but Shira couldn't. Shira turned to him noticing her predicament.

"It's weird you know," she said. "It's the same situation that got me in this. Damn is even the same monster."

Ralos looked down at her. Moving with restricted movements he managed to get an arm free from the sap trap. He looked at the broken pieces of childhood. Quickly he started to use the same sap and threads from his wedding clothes to merge the ornament together. It took him a few but he managed to reform it. It wasn't as pretty as the first time but he hoped it worked. He nudged at Shira with his forehead getting her attention. She looked at him then at the piece in his hand.

"Ralos," she managed to say.

Ralos tied it to her hair and watched as the petals got back where they belonged.

"Happy birthday Shira. You may not be the same girl from before but you still are my best friend. To me you're not the old you or new you, you're just Shira," he said to her ear before her was freed by Nouga.

"Now for you Shira," he said then the horn sounded in the distance. Nouga shook his head. "no. no. no. no. NO. NO."

Ralos turned back noticing SweetHeart's shocked state. Behind her a form already started to form, vision Shira's form. Ralos then he turn back to Shira. It felt strange like some sort of passing dream but now he knew what he had to do. Ralos took Nouga's shoulder making him turn. Ralos shook his head pointing at Shira. She had a calmed expression on her face unlike the one she had before. Nouga stared back at her unsure.

"I'll be fine," she said. "I'll come visit."

Ralos then nodded as did Nouga. Nouga stepped back yet Ralos didn't move. When the elder dragon started to lift itself from the ground Ralos feet took him forward. He took the sappy torso that surrounded Shira and held to it. He then held to the Chameleos to a shocked Shira.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Shira I'm not losing you again. Once upon a time I lost my best friend then nearly lost my sanity. 15 years passed before I could see her again. Now after that time I'm relieving the event on which I wish I had been there to protect her and even if now she can defend herself I wish to accompany her on this journey because she has to know that she's no longer alone," said Ralos finishing with a smile.

Shira smiled also at his words, "It's going to be a long journey."

"I'm not expecting a return ticket."


	7. Epilogue

Ralos and Shira were never seen again, in Pokke village or in any other village. The years passed with never even a glimpse of their possible location. Their parents faced reality at the lost of their children. Shira's parents had suspected she would never come back. Ralos parents on the other hand were shocked once Nouga and SweetHeart returned to the village with the news. Soon enough everything came back to normal.

SweetHeart, not wanting to return to the guild, stayed in Pokke to deal with Shira's and Ralo's parents. She got pregnant with Nouga's child, which they named Dara. She was quite the kid and energetic, kind of like Ralos and Shira at her age. She filled the void left behind by those departed or missing.

Nouga became the school instructor. After the incident, he left drinking and regained his shape as a hunter. Many considered him quite ruthless, yet all of those who trained by him became extraordinary hunters. He barely ever left the side of his wife and child, and when he did it was to be alone at the top of the snowy mountains. The airs of nostalgia still lingered on him, yet like Ralos and Shira he had moved on that day after the incident.

He had seen it. Ralos smiled. After years of seeing the grim face of that child he finally smiled. Nouga had stepped back and taken SweetHeart to the village. Inside the walls he smiled to himself. They were going to be alright. It was all as it should have been all those years ago.

A strong hunter left the water and shook himself. His face was towards a waterfall, making the large scar on his back completely visible to anyone behind him. His dark hair fell to his shoulders and sending streaks of water down his body. Upon the big scar were others that covered everything on his naked body. He turned, shaking his long hair to get rid of the excess water, when suddenly another person tackled him.

Both fell on the small stream of water, laughing. The other hunter had light blue hair and vibrant orange eyes. She was partly naked when the other hunter was completely naked. Half of her hair was missing to one side and on the other a light pink decoration caught the main focus. Her body was cover in scars and burns more prominent than those of the male hunter.

Ralos shoved Shira away from him, laughing when she tried to regain her balance yet failed and fell. Shira turned with fake anger towards him, before her eyes shone with mischief. Her legs moved frantically against the water soaking Ralos all over again. He turned to her clearly annoyed.

"That's what you get with you mess with a savage," she said to him.

Ralos shook his head, "Now we're called the savages?"

Shira shrugged, "We're more like rouges."

Ralos sighed, "I guess."

It's been years since he and Shira left Pokke to never return. It's not that they didn't want to, but it just felt better if they stayed in the wild. Here they were free to do whatever they thought could fit them. Neither thought often on the possible life they could have back in civilization because it wasn't a main priority.

"You want to go back?" asked Shira.

Ralos shook his head, "I'm happy here."

"You could be with SweetHeart. Have that family and normal life," said Shira pulling her knees to her chest.

Ralos stood and walked over the silver pieces on the ground. His silver Rathalos armor, like Shira's, had received a mayor transformation through the years. It now fitted him closer to his body enabling a larger dodging distance. It still had mayor ornaments for protection, since he was a blade wilder, but it covered mainly what needed to be covered. He quickly put it on, his back to Shira.

"If I wanted that, I would have left already," he said attaching his chest plate. "That normal life wasn't for me after you left."

Shira rolled her eyes, "Never met such a stubborn man. Don't they say men need their sex to keep moving." Shira stood, "You haven't had that."

Ralos twisted his features in disgust, "I never was a fan of sex. I have no idea what people see in it."

Shira laughed while she put on her chest plate, "I guess it's been a while."

Ralos strapped on his katana blade, "Why, you need it?"

Shira stopped mid way to pick her weapon. She stood once again and turned to him. Her eyes focused on his, "I did it once upon a time for a reason. I don't have a reason now."

Ralos rolled his eyes, "You're the one always talking about it."

"You're the one with the dick," she said picking her quiver and bow.

Ralos threw his arm around her shoulders, "You, my friend, have issues."

Shira pushed him, "No, I don't."

Ralos stuck his tongue out to her, Shira did the same. Ralos and Shira laughed full heartily like they did when they were children. Ralos walked over to her and placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Off to our next adventure," he said with a huge smile on his face.

"To face our next challenge and become legends," said Shira.

Ralos laughed, "Even with all the struggles I'm surprised you still want to become legendary."

Shira shrugged, "I never really grew up."

"Neither did I," said Ralos.

With that they started out of the Coast and off to their next adventure together.


End file.
